Forum:Strategics for play
Hi, I'm new to the wikia. Was wondering if it would be good if we share strategies we use so that we can try out different builds and enjoy the game more. Personally, I tried a few 11-book strategies, mostly to get a 'monster' unit for early game advantage. -- Xaviertkk --- I would devide strategies in 3 categories, namely which type of unit you'll majorly use Fantastic Units It's not difficult to win the game with 11 books. In this case you start the game with 1 rare and 2 uncommon spells, plus spells cost -40 %. You usually start the game with High Elves to gain some extra Mana. Those are good combinations: Picks: 11 Life books Spells: Invulnerability, Prayer, Plane Shift Despcription: Use invulnerable Guardian Spirits to end game early. Picks: 11 Death books Spells: Wraiths, Shadow Demons, Black Prayer Description: Use combo Wraiths + Black Prayer to create Undeads. Stack Shadow Demons with Magic Spirits to speed them up. Related : Death_Strategies Picks: 11 Nature books Spells: Gorgons, Nature's cures, Path Finding Description: Use Stone Skin + Giant Strength to enhance Gorgons. Speed them up with a pathfinding, water walking Cavalry. Picks: 11 Sorcery books Spells: Storm Giant, Flight, Spell Lock Description: Use flying Storm Giants. Picks: 11 Chaos books Spells: Magic Vortex, Chimeras, Immolation Description: Use Chimeras and Hell Hounds. Magic Vortex will help later on. It's also not to difficult to win the game with 9 Nature|Sorcery|Chaos books + Conjurer + Nature|Sorcery|Chaos Mastery. In this case Fantanstic Units cost -60 %. In case of mixed realms, those come into my mind: Picks: 5 Death + 5 Nature books + Conjurer Spells: Ghouls, Darkness, Black Sleep, Stone Skin, Mana Leak, Giant Strength, Water Walking, Web Description: Use Ghouls to create Undeads. Picks: 4 Sorcery + 2 Nature + 2 Chaos books + Conjurer + Node Mastery + Sorcery Mastery Spells: Phantom Warriors, Word of Recall, Resist Magic, Hell Hounds, Sprites Description: Conquer Nodes with Phantom Warriors and Hell Hounds. Sorcery Nodes will give 4 times as much mana as usual. There's a trick to permanently summon Phantom Beasts and Air Elementals. Heroes The only good hero strategy involves the combo Artificier + Rune Master. In this case the costs of creating artifacts are quartered. You can gain Mana by creating artifacts and destroying them. You'll need 5 Sorcery Books in order to create artifacts with the Item Powers Magic Immunity & Invisibility (& Flight). This concludes the Forum:Ultimate Hero Strategy Picks: 5 Sorcery + 2 Nature + 2 Chaos (or Nature) books Spells: Word of Recall, Phantom Warriors, Counter Magic, Psionic Blast, Heroism, Hell Hounds Advantage of Chaos Books: Hell Hounds + Flaming Item Power Advantage of Nature Books: better diplomatic relationships; can spy on enemies to see if they know Cracks Call You can also start with 4 Sorcery Books + Archmage and try to find a 5th Sorcery book as Treasure. Normal Units You want your normal units too be strong as possible, so take Alchemy and Warlord retorts. Alchemy gives you +1 To Hit for Melee, Bow and Boulder attacks (but not for Thrown, Breath and Ranged Magic). You'll take Life magic most likely to benefit from the spells Heroism, Healing and Endurance. Just Cause, Bless, Holy Weapon and Holy Armor are also helpful from time to time. Sorcery also comes in handy because of the spells Resist Magic (+5 Resistance except Poison!), Word of Recall, Floating Island, Guardian Wind, Phantom Warriors and Counter Magic. Or replace Sorcery with Nature. Then you can benefit from Water Walking, Web, Giant Strength, Stone Skin and Earth Lore. Race: Draconians Picks: Warlord + Alchemy + Myrran + 5 Life Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Just Cause, Endurance Description: Easiest Way to beat the game with the help of Normal Units. Enchant some Spearmen with Heroism and conquer Myrror. Beating Sss'ra shouldn't be too difficult. Build a city near an Adamantium Ore and build enhanced Bowmen and Spearmen. If an enemy is immune to your bow attacks, then you can also go for Wizards. Race: Halflings Picks: Warlord + Alchemy + 5 Life Books + 3 Nature Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Holy Armor, Water Walking, Giant Strength Descrition: Very easy to beat the game in version 1.30 (-1 to enemy hit). Use Swordsmen to conquer Arcanus. Ultra-Elite Halfling Swordsmen are with distance the most robust units in early game. You can add Slingers to your army later. Shamans are also pretty cool. Race: Lizardmen Picks: Warlords + Alchemy + 5 Life Books + 3 Sorcery Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Just Cause, Resist Magic, Word of Recall Description: Use Spearmen or Swordsmen to expand your territory. You can also switch over to Halberdiers, but ultimate goal should be Javelineers. Race: Barbarians Picks: Warlord + Alchemy + 5 Life Books + 3 Nature Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Bless, Water Walking, Giant Strength Description: Use Spearmen and Settlers to expand your territory. Cavalry and Shamans can be helpful, before you are eventually able to build Berserkers. You can also use Sorcery magic instead of Nature. Race: Gnolls Picks: Warlord + Alchemy + 4 Life Books + 2 Sorcery Books + 2 Nature Book Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Resist Magic, Waterwalking Description: Use Spearmen to expand your territory. Wolf Riders are freaking fast and pretty robust. Perhaps also build some Halberdiers. You can rely on luck and take Web instead of Water Walking. Race: High Men Picks: Warlord + Alchemy + 4 Life Books + 4 Sorcery Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Resist Magic, Word of Recall, Guardian Wind Description: You'll need much more time than with the previous races. But High Men have a big arsenal of useful units: Cavalry, Engineers, Bowmen, Pikemen, Priests, Magicians, and last but not least Paladins. Expand your territory with Cavalry (use their First Strike ability). Build some settlements. Try to get Paladins as fast as possible. Paladins enchanted with Flight and Guardian Wind are freaking good all-rounders. : I was thinking of ways to get this race's economy running faster and one possibility may be to start on myrror and scout for a city you can take through entirely magical means (hounds, sprites, etc.). Also puts you in position to settle an adamantium site early. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 17:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Race: Dwarves Picks: Alchemy + Myrran + 5 Life Books + 2 Nature Books Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Just Cause, War Bears Description: Ultimate way to rule out your enemies by superior economics. Use Just Cause to pump up your tax rate. Use War Bears to gain Path Finding. Expand your territory with Swordsmen. Use Endurance to build roads very fast. Build cities near Minerals (and Wild Game). Build Hammerhands with Adamantium weapons. Race: Trolls Picks: Alchemy + Myrran + 5 Death Books + 2 Chaos Books Spells: Mana Leak, Darkness, Black Sleep, Ghouls, Hell Hounds Description: This strategy is completely based on luck. In my opinion, a Life book strategy would be better here. But I mention it because it works totally differently. Look in Apprentrice if you're able to research Black Channels. If not, restart. Expand your territory with Spearmen or Swordsmen. Later on, build War Trolls. If they've got much experience, enchant them with Black Channels. This will raise their stats and they will cost you only 1 mana per turn. Black Channeled War Trolls can still heal because they have Regeneration. The hope is that you also get Chaos Channels from Sss'ra. In this case you can cast Chaos Channels on your units before Black Channeling them. : A zero-luck strategy I can think of for them is . Cast a lot of Earth Lore, build 1 or 2 extra spears, and send the trolls exactly where they need to go. I know that death is a synergy, but if I had to choose black/white for this race, I agree with your vote on white since Heroism and Just Cause seem to have a much readier payoff than anything from death. There is something nice about rolling a random map, know you will be able to kick butt, and not even have to research anything. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 17:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Beastmen: Build Spearmen to expand your territory. Beastmen Spearmen are really good if they have got Adamantium Weapons. Their Priests are also good. Minotaurs can be used to kill well-armored units. Klackons: Take Phantom Warriors to expand your territory. Build some Swordsmen. Try to get Stag Beattles as fast as possible. Nomads: Horsebowmen are the first good unit. Pikemen and Priests will extend your arsenal. Use the Rangers' Path Finding ability. Griffins are awesome high-end units. High Elves: Build Longbowmen! Cavalry is also helpful. Elven Lords and Magicians are strong high-end units, but also die very quickly. Dark Elves: They pretty much suck because of the high unit costs and high number of rebels beyond other races. Ultra-Elite Spearmen have a pretty strong Ranged Attack. Priests and Warlords (Doom Bolt!) are their strongest units. Night Blades can be helpful from time to time because of their Invisibility ability. If you have got a Fantastic Stable, then you can also build Nightmares. Orcs: They suck balls. Their Cavalry doesn't even have First Strike. Their Shamans are more expensive than the Barbarian Shamans. Their only high level units are Magicians - worst Magicians among all races - and Wyvern Ryders - worst unit that requires a Fantastic Stable. -- RJAK (talk) 23:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC)